Exsulo
by ffreaderwriter
Summary: Meaning to live in Exile. Crossover with Spiderman 2. Clark runs away to a new city and runs into trouble but also possibly a new friend.
1. Default Chapter

Peter, V.O.

_You know we all have problems and differences. Sometimes when we are faced with problems we make good decisions, sometimes bad decisions and sometimes we make really bad decisions. We sometimes feel like we cannot face what is coming at us so we try to run from our problems. This is when we really need to have friends to be able to talk to about all our problems and differences. Sometimes even a newfound friend can be of the most help. _

If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
For one thing

Just for one thing,

Wouldn't that be something.

"Good morning, New York City. That is the new song from Finger Eleven called One Thing. You are listening to the Best Mix WKMX 106.7." Peter effectively quieted the radio by slapping the alarm before groaning slightly as he stretched and got out of bed. He yawned as he headed toward the bathroom to get ready to start another day. Then he saw Mr. Dickerson heading into the bathroom, Peter immediately turned around and headed back toward the door. He really didn't want to be harassed about not having any rent money especially not this early in the morning. He plodded back to his tiny apartment and did other things while waiting for the bathroom to become vacant.

After eventually being able to get ready, Peter was now driving down the road on his way to class. When he stopped at the red light, his eyes were drawn to the billboard on the side of the building across the street. He stared longingly at it. The billboard was of Mary Jane Watson.

"Hi, MJ. How are you doing?" Peter said to himself as he stared at her beautiful face. A he stared at the poster a song came to his mind.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_suppressed by all of my childish fears_

_and if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_because your presence still lingers here_

_and it won't leave me alone _

Peter was so lost in his own daydream that he didn't realize that the light had turned green. Peter was jerked out of his reverie when a cabbie bumped his fender. "Hey, can't you see? The light has been green for days now."

"Sorry," Peter yelled back to the cabbie then continued on his way to class.

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully. He had actually made it to class just a little late. That afternoon he had gone by Mr. Jameson's office and had been harassed about Spiderman. After that he had gone webslinging through the city. He loved to soar above New York and just be able to get away from everything for a while and be able to clear his head. He had stopped two muggings and decided to head back to his apartment. He started working on his bike, but he kept having this feeling like something bad was coming just over the horizon. He ignored that feeling, thinking that he was just being paranoid.

Little did he know how accurate that feeling was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nearly endless blue sky and green farmland stretched on for miles as the motorcycle raced along eating up the asphalt as it went, but the lone occupant of the vehicle, Clark Kent, was oblivious to the beautiful surroundings. He had too many other concerns on his mind, but those too were dwindling into a haze caused by the monstrous red ring that shined in the bright sunlight.

Lana . . . he loved her so much that it hurt. The ache had subsided for a small time when he was with her. She said she wanted to know the real Clark Kent. But he knew that she wouldn't want to know or be anywhere near him is she knew the real Clark Kent. A small voice inside him said, "Why would she, why would she want anything to do with someone like you?"

He knew Chloe hated him. He didn't have to wonder about that. He knew he should have told her about him and Lana. He knew it was wrong keeping it from her especially after they had just promised to always be honest with one another. He just wasn't very good with words. He had waited so long for this and had wanted it so badly he was afraid to say anything for fear that he might wake up and it would all be a bad dream. Then the small voice, which was a little louder this time, chided him by saying, "Of course she hates you. She can join the club of people that hate you."

His father, the person who had so lovingly shown him how to do so many things, the person who had taken him on so many fishing trips in the past, the person who had helped teach him right from wrong, the person who had led by example and taught him how to be a good and decent man, this same good man couldn't even stand to look at him anymore. When his father had shut the door on him like the outsider he really was, that was when Clark knew he had done something that could never be undone. The voice, now almost a roar, shouted, "Of course, he can't look at you. You killed their only chance to have a normal child."

Clark has unshed tears in his eyes that refused to fall, despite the emotional turmoil he was going through. Exhausted, Clark gave in to the roar inside his head. "You are mine, now!" the voice bellowed.


	2. Ch 2

Sorry forgot this on the first chapter.

Okay, this is my first ever fan fic. So if I don't have something right please tell me. I would like to thank MLL for betaing this and coming up with the title for the story. Also thanks to M626 for prodding me to post this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They are property of WB and Marvel.  
  
Contains Spoilers for Exile and Spiderman 2.

Ch 2

After riding for what seemed like days Clark passed a sign that read 'Metropolis, Next Exit.' He thought about going there but decided against it. If he was going to rule the world he was going to go a city that was the capital of the world: New York City.

It was long past dark before Clark reached the city. The first thing he decided he wanted was to mingle with the locals, especially the local girls. He pulled into a nightclub that seemed to suit his needs. The place seemed to be classy but not overly snobby. There were some people standing outside but the place was not crowded. He looked up at the modern looking building and saw the name "Night Star" standing out from the front of the building.

"This looks like it will do," he said as he climbed off the bike. He hadn't even reached the door when a very cute blonde approached him, wearing tight low rider jeans and a one-shouldered tank. "Well, hello, handsome. What are you doing here tonight?"

"I am here to have fun, maybe have some fun with you. That is if you can handle to have as much fun as I am going to have." he said enticingly to her.

"You're on." She walked right past the bouncer, and as he looked the new arrival up and down. She told the bouncer, "He's with me." He just nodded, and they entered the night club.

Music was blaring from all over the club. After they had found a semi-quiet corner of the night they settled into a booth. "So, what's your name? My name is Kelli."

"My name's Kal."

"Well, Kal, where are you from?"

"Someplace I'd like to forget. Are we going to talk all night, or are we going to have fun?" he asked as he leaned in and caressed the side of her cheek softly with the back of his hand.

"Ok," she said as they began to kiss softly. As they began to kiss more intensely she put her hand inside the top of his shirt. She felt something really rough.

"Kal, what is that?"

"A birthmark."

She continued to feel of the scar. "It seems really big to be a birthmark."

This angered him and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from him. "Don't touch," he said icily.

"Hey, that hurt," she said as she drew her arm back. She thought about slapping him, but the look in his eye scared her, and he put her arm back down.

One of the security guys heard the commotion and came over to see what was going on. "Is there a problem here?" he said as looked directly at Clark.

"Yes, this guy just grabbed my wrist and hurt me."

"Sir, I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"Fine, I was just about to leave anyway," Clark said as he got up to leave the booth.

The security guard's eyes didn't leave Clark for a second as he was getting up. He just had a bad feeling about this kid, like he was a loose canon about to go off at any moment. The guard tensed when Clark finally stood up, waiting to see if the teenager was going to cause any trouble.

Clark noticed this and relished the feeling. He then faced the guard and acted like he was going to hit him, instead yelled "Boo!" in his face. The guard jumped slightly, and Clark laughed at him as he walked away.

The guard radioed the bouncer at the door giving him a description of Clark and telling him to make sure that he left the premises. As Clark approached the bouncer he glared at Clark. Clark just smirked back at him, got on his motorcycle, and drove off.

A week later.......

"And here is Roxanne with the news."

"Thanks, John. There has been a rash of robberies of ATMs machine across the city the past week. Details are sketchy at this point, but from what we have been able to find out it seems these are planned out attacks. First, the security cameras are disabled before you can see the assailant's face, then before the police can respond the perpetrator or perpetrators have disappeared. The strangest part of the whole crime is that the ATM machine look like they were punched in and the money was just grabbed out. The police are baffled at this point, but they are continuing to look for leads as we speak."

Peter was only half listening to the news report; he was still thinking about the phone call he had received earlier that day. Peter couldn't believe that MJ wanted to talk to him, much less see him after their last encounter at the café. He had just come in from webslinging when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Peter. I just wanted to tell you that I am performing in a new play tonight."

"Really, that's great, MJ. What's the name of it?"

"It's called 'Do What You Have to Do.' I really hope you can come. The show starts at eight."

"I'll be there," Peter said earnestly.

"Yeah, I've heard that one before," Mary replied slightly sarcastically.

"I promise I'll be there, then maybe we can spend some time together afterwards," Peter said hopefully.

"That would be great. You know I never got that kiss," Mary Jane replied playfully.

"No, you didn't," Peter said.

"You know I have to know," she replied her voice becoming serious.

"I know you do," Peter said solemnly as looked down at his costume. He didn't want to disappoint her again. He was stuck standing there, looking between his Spiderman outfit and the suit to wear to the theater. "Spiderman will just have to wait for one night," he said as he pulled out the suit.

While he was on his way to the theater he saw that someone was robbing some ATM machines. At first he wasn't going to stop, because he didn't want to be late to the theater, especially after what happened the last time he was late, then he changed his mind._ This shouldn't take too long, then I can still make it to the play on time, he thought. _It was a good thing he had changed his mind and decided to wear his Spiderman suit under his clothes. He pulled his bike into a nearby alley, then he changed his dress suit and put on his mask and began webslinging to the location of the ATMs.

"You just had to steal that money right now, didn't you? You know you'e messing up my social life right now," Spiderman said as he landed on the wall near the ATMs.

Clark was a bit surprised by the sudden appearance of Spiderman, but he quickly recovered and smirked. "Oh, I'm messing up your social life, I am so sorry. I didn't know spiders had a social life," Clark said smugly as he stopped putting the money into his bag.

"Yes, and I would like to get this over with quickly, if you don't mind, so that I can get back to mine," Spiderman quipped back.

"Oh, I don't mind at all. I would love to get this over with quickly," Clark said menacingly as he started toward Spiderman.

As Clark advanced on Spiderman's position, the webslinger tried to shoot out some webbing to tie up his foe and leave the rest for the police to handle. But, as soon as he tried nothing would work. "Oh, no not again. Not right now." Spiderman began to get a bit concerned as his opponent was closing in on him.

"What, your little toys won't work. Awww, that's too bad," Clark replied mockingly.


	3. Ch 3

As Clark was narrowing gap between himself and Spiderman he began to feel a pain in his chest. With every step he took the pain became more intense. He didn't want to appear weak or in pain in front of his opponent, but as the pain increased he couldn't help but double over. Clark looked up and could see the surprise in Spiderman's face, he didn't know what was going on. To be completely honest, Clark didn't know what was happening either. He decided he wasn't going to stick around to see what would happen. He made as quick of an exit as he could in his condition

He made it to a nearby alleyway, he breath now coming in ragged successions. The pain had reached an almost unbearable point and he pulled his open to tell if he could see what was causing him such anguish. It was then that he noticed the scar had turned a blood red color and was glowing very brightly. Something seemed to be telling him the ring was the source of his pain. He struggled to remove it from his finger; it grudgingly gave way, and he was able to pull it off his finger.

As soon as he removed the ring the scar quit glowing, and the pain seemed to subside. It took him several minutes before he got his breathing returned to normal. He saw a pay phone at the end of the street and he thought about calling his parents. He didn't know what to say if he did call them. Guilt gnawed away at him. He slipped the narcotic ring back on his finger, stopping the tide of emotions before they became an immense tidal wave. He immediately began to feel its effects as he headed back to his apartment with his false sense of confidence.

Spiderman was just as confused about what had just happened. He had been almost completely at his opponent's mercy when he doubled over in what seemed to be intense pain. The weirdest part was that he couldn't figure out what could have caused it. He also didn't know why his webbing didn't work; he thought that he was over with whatever had been recently wrong with him recently. He didn't have much time to think about that at the moment, because he had to changes clothes and quickly get to the theater. He managed to get to the theater only 5 minutes late, but, as soon as he walked in he knew he was going to have a problem. _Not him again._ The same usher was working at this play that was working at the last one that he was late too.

"Hi, I am here to see the play, Mary Jane Watson invited me to see it."

"I'm sorry sir; after the doors are closed I cannot open them."

"Please, you have got to let me in to see the play; I'm only five minutes late."

"Sorry, sir, I cannot open the doors."

"But -"

The usher did not say anything else, he just placed his finger up to his lips, letting Peter know that he had lost the argument as was going to say anything else.

Peter had to wait outside during the play. He still wanted MJ to know that he had come to the play even if he wasn't going to be able to be in the audience. After what seemed like an eternity, he saw Mary Jane exit the theater, but she did not see him. Her focus was on her finance as he walked up the sidewalk and kissed her. Peter watched dejectedly as they walked off together. He then headed back to his bike and drove back to his apartment.

The next morning Peter decided that he would visit Aunt Mae and see if she was getting settled in to her new apartment. He drove up to the neatly painted apartment complex. He knocked on the door as he opened it to let her know he was coming in. "Aunt Mae, it's me."

"Oh, hi, Peter. How are you?" she replied lovingly.

"I'm fine, Aunt Mae."

"Well, come and sit down; tell me how you date went with Mary Jane. I'll get us something to drink." She came back with two cups of tea. "Now, go on. I want to hear all about your date."

"It wasn't a date; in fact it wasn't anything at all," he replied sullenly as he drooped his head.

"Oh, Pete, what happened?" she said with concern in her voice.

"Well, I left my apartment with plenty of time to spare, because I didn't want to be late like the last time." He paused as he looked up and saw that she was willing him to continue with her eyes. "There was a bad wreck, and I got stuck in traffic. I was five minutes late by the time I got there. There's this usher at the theater; somebody really should report him. He wouldn't let me in, because he said once the doors were closed they couldn't be opened. That guy really takes his job a little too seriously." He chuckled mirthlessly.

"Well, did you tell him that Mary Jane personally invited you?"

"Yes." Peter replied, "I told him that, but he said he didn't care. It didn't make any difference."

"I can't believe that somebody would be so rude," Aunt Mae replied incredulously.

"What is the name of that theater? I am going to call and report a complaint against him," she said determinedly.

"No, Aunt Mae, that's not necessary. You do not need to do that," Peter said calmly.

"Okay, if you're sure." She still had a mischievous glint in her eye like she might still call. "Well," she said as she raised her hand and made a brushing motion as if to brush away the beginning of the conversation, "I am sure that you will have another opportunity to take Miss Mary Jane out."

"Aunt Mae, Mary Jane is engaged," Peter said slightly exasperated.

"Pish, posh. There's still a chance until she is officially married," she said with that same mischievous glint in her eye. After that the just sat and talked a while about the new neighbors that Aunt Mae had a different little things. A little while later Peter felt feeling better about himself. Aunt Mae was usually pretty good about making him feel better about himself despite whatever problems she was having.

_Later that night_

Peter decided to do some webslinging to see what was going in the city. As he swung between the buildings he saw someone breaking into a row of ATM machines. He swung over and perched on top of the small brick wall that surrounded the area. As soon as he landed his Spidersense started tingling ever so slightly, trying to let him know there was more to the person in front of him than met the eye. He ignored the feeling, seeing it was the same person from the other night. _He's just a kid_;_ what could he possibly do._

"So, what is your deal with ATM machines? Did it eat your card and you want to get revenge for it?" Spiderman quipped as he shot out webbing and started pulling the bag of money towards him.

"You know, we never did finish what we started the other night," Clark said sinisterly as he turned to face Spiderman.

"No, we didn't," Spiderman said as he shot web to try and tie Clark up with.

Clark saw the web coming and used his speed to gracefully sidestep it. The web went past him and attached itself to the ATM.

"What, that's all you got. Pathetic." Clark mocked him as he simultaneously pulled the web, causing Spiderman to fall off his perch.

"Why don't we take this somewhere more private so we can really finish this? See that construction site over there? Well, catch me if you can," Clark said as he blurred out of the area.

Spiderman sat there for a moment stunned. _Okay, how did he just do that? _ Spiderman swung across the street to the construction site with a bad feeling about what was about to happen.


	4. Cn 4

A/N: Okay, to clear up any confusion about my timeline. This is set during Exile. For the Spiderman timeline this is set after the movie, I just changed the ending slightly. Basically, MJ was knocked out during the fight with Doc Ock and didn't see Peter without his mask. Harry still knows and MJ hasn't had her wedding day yet. Hope this helps clear up any confusion. Thanks for the reviews.

Ch 4

As soon as Spiderman landed at the construction site his Spidersense started going off at full blast. Most of the construction site was dimly lit or not lit at all, except for one corner, where a spotlight bathed a small area with its light. It seemed as if danger could be lurking anywhere. Spiderman moved toward the light to try and see if he could better tell where his opponent was hiding.

"What? Is the spider afraid of the dark?" Clark teased him. He had no trouble seeing because he had used his X-ray vision to know exactly where Spiderman had landed.

Spiderman could only barely make out a shadow moving in the darkness. He knew the guy was trying to make him mad by taunting him. He was expecting Spiderman to make a rash decision and come charging at him. Spiderman knew that a full on frontal assault was not going to work. He was going to have to turn the tables and bring his opponent to him, instead of taking the fight to his opponent.

"So, you think you're so tough? I don't see anybody tough around here. I just see someone who's a coward, hiding in the dark. Don't tell me that you're afraid of little ole me?" Spiderman goaded him. _Come on big guy, let's see what you can do._

Rage flared up in Clark as his eyes glowed red. "I am not a coward" he yelled as came charging out of the darkness toward Spiderman.

As soon as Spiderman saw Clark approaching him he shot a web net between two steel girders. Clark raged forward in a blind charge right into the trap. "So, what was that about me being pathetic?" Spiderman asked, smiling.

Snap. Snap. As Clark surged forward the threads of the net began to break. The smug exporession on Spiderman's face slowly turned to one of concern as the threads continued to break. He backed up to give himself some room to think of what to do next. _Okay, so maybe this wasn't a good idea._

"You thought that could stop me? Nobody can stop me!" Clark bellowed as the last thread broke and he started slowly toward Spiderman with a menacing look on his face. Suddenly Clark blurred forward and pinned Spiderman by his neck up against a steel girder next to the lone spotlight.

"Well, why don't you give me a chance before you say I can't do it? Spiderman retorted as he tried to figure out a way to move the seemingly immovable arm that was pinning him still.

Spiderman found that he was starting to have trouble breathing and was going to have to try and come up with something quickly. He spied some cement blocks laying left over nearby. _Those just might work._ He shot a web out from both hands and grabbed up two cement blocks. His brought his hands together and both blocks smashed into each side of Clark head instantly disintegrating.

"Well, that didn't work. Any other bright ideas, Einstein?" Clark said smugly. Spiderman had to admit he really didn't have any other ideas at this point. If smashing two cements blocks on this guy had no effect, then he didn't know what else would. He knew he was going to have to come up with something quickly, because darkness was starting to close in on his vision, and he would be unconscious or dead soon. At that moment, Spiderman noticed a difference in his opponent's eyes. They seemed to get a far away look in them, as if he wasn't aware what was happening at that moment.

_At that exact moment, a memory flashed through Clark's troubled mind. There was Jonathan and a young Clark were sitting on the ground outside of the barn. "Clark, I want us to practice with your strength. Okay?" said Jonathan. _

_Clark replied, "Okay, Daddy." _

_Jonathan then showed that he held a chicken's egg in his hand. "Now, Clark, this egg is really fragile."_

"_What does fragile mean, Daddy?" _

"_It means that is will break really easy, so you have to be gentle with it.", Jonathan answered._

"_Okay, Daddy, I will try my best."._

"_That's all I ask, son" Jonathan replied. Then Jonathan gingerly handed the egg over to Clark. Clark's little face was scrunched up with intense concentration to begin with as he tried to be very gentle and not break the egg. Then after a few seconds with the still unbroken egg his face chanced and he beamed the biggest smile that a small child could have. _

"_I did it daddy, I didn't break it." Clark squealed with delight._

_Jonathan replied, "I am proud of you, son."_

As the memory flooded over him Clark had unconsciously loosened his grip, then he backed away from his opponent as a war started within his mind. When Spiderman saw that the boy had backed off he slumped down and tried to force air back into his lungs.

Inside Clark's mind the war raged on.

_No, I can not hurt someone._

_Just, like you couldn't hurt Chloe, or Lana or your parents. Come on he is the only thing standing in your way. Look at him. He is weakened. Get him!_

_No. This is not me. This is not me._

_What do you mean this is not you, this _is_the real you._

Clark's breathing was heavy as he reached shakily for the ring to remove it. At first it seemed stuck, but Clark eventually pulled it off and it fell out of his hand and rolled down the concrete a little way.

It was then that Spiderman saw a sight that he didn't think he would ever forget. The boy dropped to his knees with his back arched outward, then this mysterious red glow seemed to emanate from a strange symbol on the boy's chest. Then the boy let out a scream that would make any person blood run cold as it seemed the symbol was being burned off his skin right before his eyes.

Clark then dropped to the ground nearly unconscious and emotional and physically exhausted. He tried to get up but found that he did not have the strength and he fell back down to the ground. He turned his head toward his once adversary and managed a whispered, "Help me, please."

Peter really didn't know what to do. This person who had only moments earlier tried to kill me seemed to now be needing his help. He was a little afraid to approach him thinking that it might be a trap. He cautiously approached the nearly limp figure.

Again Clark whispered, "Please, help me." Peter saw that the menacing look that was earlier in his eyes was gone replaced by what seemed to be intense sadness. Just then police sirens could be heard off the distance getting closer to the combat zone. Peter knew if he was going to do something he was going to have to do it quickly before the cops showed up and started asking questions.

"Okay," Spiderman said, "Let's get you outta here." Clark told him where he was staying and Spiderman webslung them over the New York skyline toward Clark's apartment.

Unbeknownst to either participant what that someone had watched the whole scene unfold. The mysterious person then quickly walked out of the shadows and over to the construction site to pick up the object that had been left without any thought of who might find it.

The door to the apartment was not locked and Spiderman eased Clark inside.

"Whooooo." Peter whistled to himself when he saw the inside of Clark's apartment. "How does this guy afford this nice of a place?" _Well, you did just check him robbing some ATMs._

Clark spoke breaking Peter from his thoughts. "I'll be O.K." Clark said as he attempted to walk over to the bed. He made about two steps before starting to crumple to the floor.

"Yeah, you really seem alright." Peter said as he caught Clark before he completely fell to the ground. He then helped him over to the bed.

"Really, I'm fine", Clark said as his eyelid demanded sleep and he fell backwards onto the bed. Peter left quietly as the not to disturb the now resting young man. Clark fell into a restless asleep with a myriad of images floating around on the edge of his consciousness but none stayed long enough for him to get a grasp on them.

Spiderman swung back to his apartment unsure of what had just transpired. It still just didn't make any sense to him. How could someone move that quickly or have two cement blocks smash against their heads and the only damage it to the blocks. No, not only were the blocks damaged they were instantly pulverized. Then suddenly he went from a raging madman to being unable to even stand up on his own. No, this definitely didn't make sense. He wasn't even sure why he helped him. Then he knew why it was the look in his eyes when he asked for help. The one thing he did know was there was more to this story and he wanted to know what it was.


	5. Ch 5

Ch 5

The door to the apartment was not locked and Spiderman eased Clark inside.

"Whooooo." Peter whistled to himself when he saw the inside of Clark's apartment. "How does this guy afford this nice of a place?" _Well, you did just check him robbing some ATMs._

Clark spoke breaking Peter from his thoughts. "I'll be O.K." Clark said as he attempted to walk over to the bed. He made about two steps before starting to crumple to the floor.

"Yeah, you really seem alright." Peter said as he caught Clark before he completely fell to the ground. He then helped him over to the bed.

"Really, I'm fine", Clark said as his eyelid demanded sleep and he fell backwards onto the bed. Peter left quietly as the not to disturb the now resting young man. Clark fell into a restless asleep with a myriad of images floating around on the edge of his consciousness but none stayed long enough for him to get a grasp on them.

Spiderman swung back to his apartment unsure of what had just transpired. It still just didn't make any sense to him. How could someone move that quickly or have two cement blocks smash against their heads and the only damage it to the blocks. No, not only were the blocks damaged they were instantly pulverized. Then suddenly he went from a raging madman to being unable to even stand up on his own. No, this definitely didn't make sense. He wasn't even sure why he helped him. Then he knew why it was the look in his eyes when he asked for help. The one thing he did know was there was more to this story and he wanted to know what it was.

Lex drove down the city streets his black Porsche blending in perfectly with the night sky. He still couldn't believe what had happened to him recently. He had loved Helen, really loved her. She was the first woman that had truly been able to make it through the armor that he had built up around his heart over the years.

He pictured it clearly in his mind. The church was set up beautifully and everyone was there, including the Kents although Clark was running late as usual. He was wearing the best suit that money could buy. When Lana showed up without Clark, the Kents left in a hurry but Lex didn't think to much about it. He just concentrated on the fact that this was his wedding day and the feeling that goes along with that.

Then one of Helen's bridesmaids approached Lex and told him that they could not find Helen. She was not in the bridal room. Lex then politely excused himself and rushed over to the bridal room. He knocked on the door gently hoping that the attendant had been wrong. Hearing no response, he opened the door revealing his worst fear. There was indeed no one inside. Lex ventured into the room and saw a note laying on the dresser with his name written on the outside in Helen's neat handwriting.

Lex's hand shook as he reached for the envelope. He wasn't sure if he wanted to read the note or not. He opened it up and read the enclosed letter.

_Dear Lex,_

_I am sorry to do this to you, especially on this day of all days. I know I am taking the coward's way out by leaving you this note, but I just couldn't face you when I broke your heart. _

_I have decided to take the research position after all. I knew it would never work out between us between because of your father. Believe me, Lex, when I say that this is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I did and still do truly love you._

_Love Always,_

Helen 

Lex stared at the note in disbelief. He had to read the note again to make sure he read it correctly. Then the pastor approached the door and gently knocked on it.

"Lex, is everything alright?"

"No, reverend" Lex replied. "Will you please tell everyone that there will be no wedding today."

"Certainly." The pastor responded as he slowly closed the door behind him.

Lex couldn't believe that he been stoop up on his wedding day. He wanted to wallow in self-pity, but he was a Luthor and Luthors don't do that. Luthors bury themselves in their work. That was why he was driving around aimlessly in New York City. He was to meet a new business prospect, Oscorp Corporation, or Harry Osborne to be precise.

He had never met Harry but he had heard of him and his father. He had heard about the strength formula Norman had worked on. He also knew about Harry taking over the company and his recent work with Dr. Otto Octavius. However, that plan had literally blown up in his face. Lex knew how working with scientists could be. Despite the recent setbacks he thought OsCorp could make a good business partner. He was sure LutherCorp could help their business.

Lex was brought out of his daydream when some movement above him caught his eye. It was Spiderman swinging through the air. _So he is actually real. _Lex thought to himself.

His romantic troubles temporarily forgotten, his curiosity kicked in. I wonder what is going on that has brought Spiderman out. Lex slowed down and looked to where Spiderman had landed. Someone was breaking into some ATMs. The person had their back turned but he thought that the person seemed to be Clark Kent. But there was now way that was possible. First of all, why would Clark be in New York City? He knew for a fact that Clark would never, ever steal any money.

Spiderman's advisory turned around himself. Lex's eyes nearly popped out of his head, he could not believe what he was seeing. His first instinct had been correct. He now had to know what was going on.

Lex pulled his car into a nearby parking garage, turned on the alarm silently and exited his vehicle. He walked back to the entrance of the garage, but stayed to the shadows as not to attract any attention. He looked over at the ATMs, however no one was there. Then he looked across the street and saw Spiderman standing under a spotlight.

At first he couldn't find Clark, then his eyes became transfixed on the sight before him as a unfathomable scene played out in front of him. He saw Clark break Spiderman's web then advance on his opponent with inhuman speed. Lex saw Spiderman pull two cement blocks toward Clark's head and he wanted to cry out or otherwise warn his friend of the danger. Lex just stood there stock-still and didn't say a word. He almost closed his eyes not to see his friend hurt, however he could not tear his eyes away.


	6. Ch 6

Lex laid in his hotel room unable to sleep, the anger in his brain had given way to confusion as he tried to sort out what he had just seen. Thoughts were flying through his head in rapid succession.

_I actually hit Clark with my car going 60 miles per hour. He didn't even have a scratch on him. Then he lied about it. But, he seemed as surprised about it as I was about it as I was. How it that possible? Is Clark a meteor freak? What about the time he had to go to the hospital because he had hurt his ribs? How could he be hit by a car and it not cause a scratch but when he was thrown into a car, he ended up getting injured? That was at the same time that Eric Summers seemed to gain extraordinary abilities. Are they related?_

It was almost too much for his brain; he shook his head to try and get rid of the thoughts. Then the questions started up again.

_What was Clark doing in New York City? Why was he stealing money from ATMs. What was Spiderman's place in all of this?_

Nothing seemed to make sense. The one thing that came back to the forefront of his mind was that Clark lied to him. He felt like there was a lot more to the story that he didn't know about. But it was late and he really did need to try and get some sleep. He eventually drifted off into a restless sleep.

Lex wasn't the only one having a restless night; across the city the city in his penthouse suite in one of the tallest buildings in New York lay Harry Osborne. All the muscles in his face were tensed showing the turmoil that he was going through, even in his sleep. It had been over a week since his reality had been

First his worst enemy, the person he had obsessed over, even thought about killing had turned out to be his best friend, Peter Parker. Peter Parker is Spiderman. The reality of that really hadn't sunk in yet even after all this long.

Then even stranger was the discovery he made in the penthouse. He was upset about finding out about Peter and smashed through a mirror, revealing a hidden room. Inside he found rows of round balls, a canister containing a strange green liquid and a mask that looked identical to the one the green goblin wore.

That was when the nightmares began. He saw his father talking to him, then he saw his father on the bed still, unmoving, dead. The he saw Spiderman standing next to bed. His father appears at his side and they both look at Norman's prone figure.

"See what he did. See what he did to me." Norman says quietly to begin with.

"No, no. He wouldn't do it." Harry moaned quietly.

"Are you calling your father a liar?" Norman screamed.

Harry looked up at his father with fear in his eyes "No."  
  
The scene changed and Peter was now standing in front of him. Norman pointed at Peter.

"He killed me. You have to avenge me. You know who he really is. You have to avenge me." He spat vehemently.

"No, Peter is my friend I could not hurt him." Harry whimpered.

Harry sat straight up in bed, thankful that the nightmare was over. His face was covered in sweat. He got up and walked to the bathroom to wash off his face. He was almost afraid of what the reflection might be. He had begun to see things lately. He grabbed a bath cloth off the rack and wet it, then proceeded to wash his face. Afterwards he glanced up in the mirror, glad that he only saw himself in the reflection. However that wasn't a good sight. His eyes had large black areas underneath the and his eyes seemed to droop down.

He walked back to the bed but did not fall asleep right away. He just lay there for a while thinking. It was about too much for him. He felt overwhelmed like he could crack at any moment. He eventually felt his eyelids be too heavy to hold open and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Ch 7

Peter turned the doorknob, finding that it wasn't locked. He then softly tapped the door with his hand to make his presence known. Although the sun was streaming in the window, the apartment's occupant was still asleep and unaware that he had a visitor.

As Peter walked around the apartment he was amazed at it now that he could really see it in the light of day. There was a complete kitchen that was arranged neatly even though there were some dirty dishes sitting around. The living room around had a nice but comfy looking couch and a chair. There was a big screen television directly across from the couch. He let out a low whistle while moving further into the interior of the apartment. That little noise was enough to wake up Clark. Clark groggily got up and saw that there was somebody in his apartment.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Oh," Peter said while turning around slightly startled. "Hi. I'm Peter Parker and I just came by to see if you were doing alright."

Clark had a look of complete bewilderment on his face as he responded, "I'm fine. Do I know you? I mean I don't think I have ever met you before."

"Oh, we've met." Peter replied slightly sarcastic. "You nearly killed me last night."

At that last remark, Clark's face went from bewilderment to utter horror. As Peter said that a single image came to the forefront of his mind with such force that he had to sit down quickly as he saw himself trying to strangle someone. The image cleared up and he could see that he was fighting Spiderman. Clark rubbed the sides of his head as if to try and force away the memory.

"Hey, are you Ok?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I just remembered something" Clark continued "The only person that I remember fighting was Spiderman. So, I don't see how that relates to you."

"Yeah, like I said. You nearly killed me last night." Peter quipped.

Enlightenment dawned on Clark's face as he said, "You're Spiderman," more as a question than a statement.

"Woah, you're Spiderman." Clark said incredulously as he got up and backed away slightly._ He can't be Spiderman, he just doesn't look like it. Well, you don't look different and look at what you can do._ Clark still wasn't convinced.

"Prove it." Clark said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What?" Peter exclaimed as his eyes went wide.

"Prove it. How do I know that you are telling the truth and not trying to trick me," Clark stated.

"You mean after what I saw you do last night, you nearly killing me, then I save your hide. You want me to prove myself to you?!" Peter yelled at him. "This is unbelievable. Fine."

Clark's level of panic was now definitely raised when Peter said that he had seen Clark do something. He tried to not let it show, he still couldn't remember anything that happened last night.

Peter looked around the apartment and saw a glass sitting out on the kitchen counter. "Okay, you see that glass?" Clark nodded acknowledgingly.

"Well," Peter said as he shot out some webbing and pulled it to him, "it needs washing."

"Peter I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I've just had to be careful about who I talk to," Clark said apologetically with his eyes downcast.

"So, why was I fighting you last night?" Clark asked as both of them sat down.

"Well, I saw you robbing some ATM machines last night. I thought this was going to be easy and I would leave a gift-wrapped present for the police. You had a different idea." Peter then recounted the previous night in detail while Clark sat there looking shell shocked.

Peter finished the story and just sat there for a moment before speaking again. When he finally spoke, he said, "Would you care to explain any of this?"

Clark sat there completely stunned. He didn't know what to say. "Uh, um. Can you give me a minute?" Clark said as he got up and wearily walked back into his bedroom and closed the door. He looked down at his hands and saw that they were shaking. He could now remember everything in sickening detail: his parents, the baby, Chloe, Lana. Then the icing on the horrible cake was his actions. He could remember putting on the ring and every hideous thing he had done afterwards. He wanted to run away from himself, but that was what had gotten him in trouble in the first place. He decided to take a shower and try to clear his head.

After a while, he came out of his bedroom and saw Peter sitting on the couch flipping channels on the T.V.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but I want to ask you something first. Why did you help me? I had just tried to kill you," Clark asked humbly.

"The look in your eye when you asked for help. It was a mixture of sadness and fear. I know that look all too well," Peter replied.

"So, what do you want to know first?" Clark asked.

"Well, I guess my first question would be what is the deal with the ring you were wearing?"

Clark sighed, "Do you remember hearing about a meteor shower hitting Kansas in 1989?"

Peter nodded, "Yes, I did a science report on it and how some people seem to think that it affects people."

Clark felt slightly uncomfortable about that last remark and shifted in his seat. "Well, the stone in the ring is a red meteor rock, that is the reason that I was acting the way that I was."

Clark looked at Peter curiously, "Have you always lived in New York City."

"Yes, why do you ask?" Peter replied.

"Oh, I was just curious if you were affected by the meteor rocks and if that was how you can do what you do. What all can you do?" Clark asked.

"I can do the same things a spider can do. I can also sense danger, but only a few seconds before it happens. Be careful when you go to the Science Museum," Peter joked. "My class went there on a field trip and one of the spiders that they had been experimenting with got loose and bit me."

"You didn't notice there was a spider near you?" Clark asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"No, I was taking pictures of someone for the newspaper," Peter snapped back.

Clark could tell by his response that the "someone" was a girl. "So, what's her name?"

This time Peter's eyes got big and slightly blushed, "What? .... How? .... Her name is Mary Jane."

Clark smiled. He knew that was the same kind of thing he would do.

Peter was uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was going and shifted the subject by asking, "So how long have you been so strong and fast. Were you affected by the meteor shower?"

Clark's smile faded, "I guess you could say that I am affected by the meteors. I have just always been really strong and fast." He looked away as he said it. He hated lying especially after what Peter had just told him, but he still didn't know if he could tell him the whole truth. _Just how do you tell somebody that you're an alien?_ Shifting the conversation away form himself, he asked "So does anybody else know about what you can do?"

Peter's eyes looked sad as he answered, "One person found out, a friend of mine, Harry Osborne. At least I think he is still my friend. I haven't told Aunt Mae or MJ. I can't risk anyone else getting hurt."

That certainly sounded familiar to Clark. It was the reason that he had left in the first place.

"So is your Aunt all your family? If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents?" Clark asked cautiously.

"Yeah, she's all the family that I have. My parents died when I was young and she and my Uncle Ben raised me," he replied. "So, what about your family?" Peter queried.

Clark felt a pang of guilt when he thought of his parents. "I'm adopted. My parents are great they know about my abilities. They have been a great help." Clark smiled in spite of himself and then continued, "I have one friend who knows. He accidentally found out. He took it hard to start with, but now he is cool with it.

"So, what did you mean about not wanting to hurt anybody else?" Clark asked.

"Well, the reason that I became Spiderman was because of my Uncle Ben." Peter took a deep breath and had unshed tears in his eyes as he began to tell the horrible story. "I was trying to get money to buy a car to impress MJ. So, I saw this ad in the newspaper about getting money for wrestling. I told Uncle Ben I needed to go to the library, so of course he offered to take me and wait in the car.

"I had just gotten these abilities and hadn't really thought about what having these abilities really meant. So, I didn't think anything about using them to my own advantage." Peter sighed and then continued on, "I went to a wrestling match and I won, but the manager didn't want to pay me what he was supposed to. I started to walk off and then this guy came up and stole money from the manager. He yelled out for me to stop the thief. I was angry for being cheated out of my money, so I just stepped out of the way and let the man pass. I could have easily stopped him, but didn't," Peter said as he shook his head.

"Well, when I got back to the car, there were police cars all around. I panicked and then I saw Uncle Ben. Someone had tried to carjack Uncle Ben and he had resisted. He had been shot. Peter looked up with pain evident in his eyes. I held him as he died. He said brokenly. Then I heard the police say they knew where the criminal was, I was so angry I wanted to get my revenge. I found the person, alright. It was the same person that I had let pass at the wrestling match. That is why I do what I do."

Clark saw the pain and hurt in Peter's eyes. It mirrored what he had felt himself.

Peter felt like he was about to suffocate, he had never told anyone what had really happened that night. He had to get out of there.

"Um, I have got to go," Peter said as he quickly got up and left.

"Okay." Clark could tell he needed some air.

After Peter left, Clark decided he too needed some time to think. Clark sat in a chair on the roof of the building looking out onto the city. He had never really noticed the city's beauty or intricate nature. He could see why it was called the city that never sleeps, it had an energy and a feel all its own. The feel was completely opposite of that of Smallville. Smallville had a certain feel too. It had a feeling of familiarity, safety, security and home. Home. The place that he had run away from. But, you really can't run away from your home because it will always be a part of you no matter how much time or distance separates you from it. Even if you are far away from it sometimes a sound or a scent will come across your senses and bring you right back to your home.

Clark pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and looked at it. He thought about calling his parents, he knew he should. He knew that they were probably worried about him, but what would he say. He didn't even know how to begin. He just couldn't deal with that right now and he put the phone back in his pocket and turned his thoughts back to the intriguing view in front of him.

_And it's been awhile_

_Since I could hold my head up high_

_And it's been awhile_

_Since I said I'm sorry_


	8. Ch 8

Meanwhile, across town...

Lex drove to his meeting with Harry Osborn still confused about the events he had witnessed the night before. He reached the enormous building that had people buzzing around it. He walked up to the front entrance that had a guard on each side of it. Both guards were dressed in dark suits and looked just like they could have stepped out of a mob movie. "Your ID please, sir." One of the guards requested in an authoritative voice. Lex gracefully pulled his ID out of his pocket and showed to the burly man. "Thank you, Mr. Luthor. You may proceed," the guard said completely unphased. He walked through the double glass doors and saw people milling around each going in different directions on their daily routines.

Lex looked around the lobby for a moment before proceeding to the front desk. It was a beautiful modern styled area with colored with light blues & greens accented with soft violet colors. In one corner was a large semi-circular dark brown wooden desk. Lex walked through the oblivious crowd of people straight to the desk. Sitting behind the desk was a receptionist with dark brown hair and eyes dressed in a violet business suit that seemed to match perfectly with the surrounding colors. She greeted the billionaire with a warm smile. "Welcome to Oscorp, how may I help you?"

"Lex Luthor, here to see Harry Osborn." Lex responded.

"Right this way, sir. Mr. Osborn is expecting you." She came around from behind the desk and showed him to a private elevator that went straight to the board room. She pressed the button and the mechanical doors slid open. "Here you go, Mr. Luthor, the board room is through the double doors that will be directly in front of you when you exit the elevator." Lex nodded politely as he stepped into the elevator.

After Lex exited the elevator he saw two huge, dark oak doors. Lex walked into the board room and saw that it was not any different than any other board rooms. There was a long table that ran the middle of the room. The wall opposite him housed a large window and the remaining walls held the ubiquitous corporate artwork. The only thing that was out of the ordinary was the person sitting at the other end of the table. Lex had to assume that person was Harry. His red hair looked slightly unruly like someone had just come up to him and ran their fingers through his hair. He was dressed similarly to him; he was wearing nice dark blue dress pants and a nice white shirt. The thing that stood out the most to Lex was Harry's eyes. His eyes had a far away look in them like he wasn't even aware that anyone else was in the room.

"Uhmm," Lex coughed to let Harry know that he was in the room. Harry turned around and spotted Lex and some light came into Harry's dull eyes as if a light had been switched on inside of him.

Harry got up and walked over to where Lex was standing and extended his hand. "Hello, you must be Lex Luthor."

"And you must be Harry Osborn," Lex replied.

Harry returned to his previous seat at the table and motioned with his hand for Lex to sit down also.

"I'm sorry to hear about your father. I hear he was a great man."

Harry's eyes grew dark for a moment before replying, "Yes, he was." Then his countenance returned to normal. He then continued, "Your father had an arrangement with mine during a previous experiment before his untimely death. Your father provided certain materials that were needed and in return he would receive part of the profits when the government contract went through." Harry paused for a moment before continuing.

Lex nodded his head acknowledging what Harry had said and letting him know to continue. "The contract was not granted, so the partnership was dissolved. However, I would like to try again, with the help of Luthorcorp," Harry said as he smiled.

"Why do you think it will work this time when it didn't work the last time?" Lex asked.

"Well, I found a flaw in the original plans that can be corrected, so that it will be approved this time," Harry replied.

"Well, you have me intrigued. What materials exactly will you need?" Lex asked.

Peter had to have some time to clear his head, so he did the one thing that always allowed him time to think. He went webslinging across the city. He eventually landed on top of a building and sat there for a while. He sat there with unshed tears in his eyes as he thought about his Uncle Ben. _He couldn't believe it. He had never told anyone else what had really happened that awful night. However, in some strange way it seemed to make him feel better to get it out and be able to tell someone about it._ The sound of sirens broke Peter from his reverie and he watched as the cop cars went down the street. He stood up and swung after them.

Lex's cell phone rang as he walked to his car. He opened it and placed it next to his ear, "Lex Luthor."

"Yes, Mr. Luthor, I have the test results on the item that you gave me," Dr. Ling replied wearily.

"I'll be right there," Lex said as he flipped his phone shut and slid into his car.

Lex opened the glass door to the small but well stocked lab that Dr. Ling worked in.

"Yes, doctor what do you have for me?" Lex queried.

"Well, I tested the band first. It is not unusual in any way. It is just cheap gold, the type that would normally be used in rings of this type," Dr. Ling explained unemotionally.

"Go on doctor," Lex prodded.

"Then I tested the stone. Well, this is not a ruby as it was probably passed off as. I tested it and its composition is similar to only one other thing I have seen."

"What is that doctor?" Lex asked impatiently.

Dr. Ling turns in her chair and pull a box off of a nearby shelf, opening it to reveal a green meteor rock.

"So, you are telling me, doctor, that the stone in that ring has the same composition as that rock there?"

"No, it doesn't have the exact composition as it. It has a similar composition. I would say that it is the same ore, but a different variety of it."

"Thank you, doctor, you have been very helpful," Lex replied as he walked out of the lab.

The next day Clark was very restless and fidgety. He couldn't seem to settle down and concentrate on anything. He got up from the couch and got a glass of water. He didn't know why he was so fidgety. _Maybe it was all those years on the farm that made him feel like he should be doing something right now. Maybe that was why he was so unsettled. No, that wasn't it, or at least that wasn't the main part of it_.

He sat back down and flipped the channels on the TV, but nothing caught his attention and he was still feeling antsy. That was when he looked down at his cell phone laying on the coffee table completely harmless looking. He instantly knew that was the reason for his nervous state. He tried watching a football game but even that didn't work. Then he seemed to hear a small voice inside his head that said, "Call them." He turned up the volume on the TV to drown out the voice. The voice continued its plea with the same calm tone, "Call them." Then the part of Clark's brain that was still filled with doubt and self-loathing chimed in, "Why should he call them, they don't care about him anymore." Clark got up and turned on the radio to try and see if that would drown out the battle in his head. He looked down at the phone again and it seemed to be mocking him. The calm voice said again, "Call them."

Clark reached over and shakily dialed the very familiar number. The phone rang and rang. His voice caught in his throat as he heard his mother's beautiful voice on the answering machine. All he could do was try to breath as the message continued. It was as if the ability to make any noise had been sucked out of his body. After the message quit he held on for another few seconds scared to break the connection between the only home he'd known and himself. He finally shut off the phone and place it back on the table. However, if he had remained on the line for another second he would have heard his mother's hopeful voice, "Clark? Clark, is that you? Please come home," before she was met with a cold dial tone.


	9. Ch 9

Harry knew he was about to crack; he was beginning to hear and see things even when he was awake. He had gone up to his private quarters to get away from everybody and try to clear his head, if that was even possible. He walked in the room, but was oblivious to the extreme chaos the room was in. There were papers scattered around the room everywhere. A cushion was off the couch and lying onthe floor, clothes were strewn about haphazardly.

He sat down heavily in a chair across from a large mirror. He held his head in his hands for a moment before tiredly looking up into the mirror. At first he saw his own haggard reflection in the mirror, then the image changed before his eyes. He could now clearly see his father.

"Harry." It was as if the voice was actually in the room with him. Harry sat transfixed by the image and the disembodied voice.

"Harry, it is time you learn your true destiny." Norman spoke in a flat tone.

Harry sat there completely dumbfounded, unable to even utter a sound.

"Harry, you have to complete my work." The voice continued in its same flat tone.

Harry sat there not knowing what to do. As if reading his mind the voice replied, "Go to the hidden room, Harry." Harry had no strength left to resist the voice's calling and he obediently got up and went to the room hidden behind the wall. When Harry entered the room, his eyes fell across the eerie green mask on the pedestal. When the voice spoke again it seemed to be coming from the mask.

"Harry this is your true legacy. You have to fulfill my work."

"What do you want me to do?" Harry said almost mechanically.

"You must drink the contents of the vialon the shelf."

Harry walked over to the shelf, as if it really wasn't himself, but another force that was propelling him onward.

He opened the container and drank the thick, green liquid, which burned his throat as it went down. The container then slid out of his hand and landed with a loud crash, shattering into several pieces as it hit the cold, hard floor. Immediately after that the world to Harry seemed to start spinning around and around faster and faster and it was filled with bright flashing colors. It then suddenly all turned to black as Harry fell to the floor unconscious.

----------

The next morning Peter and Clark are walking down the sidewalk of one of the many commercial neighborhoods. There are little shops lined up next to each other down both sides of the streets. People are milling about, walking in and out of the stores, walking their dogs, talking on their cellphones and riding their bicycles down the street. Clark is just taking in all the activity around him as they continue on down the street. As they pass another shop a door swings open nearly hitting them. Mary Jane walks out of the store.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you," Mary Jane says, slightly surprised.

"Hi, MJ. How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm fine, just running a few errands," she says as she holds up her shopping bags.

"Uh hmm," Clark coughed slightly to make his presence known.

"Peter, I think you should introduce your friend," Mary Jane said lightly.

"Yes, Peter, I think you should introduce your friend," Clark said while smiling brightly.

"MJ, this is Clark Kent. Clark Kent, this is Mary Jane Watson," Peter said as he motioned with his hands between the two people.

"Pleasure to meet you," Clark said politely as he extended his hand.

"Well, thank you," Mary Jane replied as she blushed slightly.

"So, now that we have the introductions out of the way, what are you doing now?"

"I have one more errand to run, then I am meeting John for lunch."

"Oh, okay," Peter said, dejected.

"Why don't you come and see my new play," Mary Jane said hopefully.

"I'll be there. I promise," Peter replied earnestly.

"It was nice seeing you again," she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Peter said longingly.

Mary Jane slowly let go of Peter's shoulder and turned to walk away down the street.

When Mary Jane was out of earshot, Clark put his hand on Peter's shoulder. "I'm sorry, man." Clark already knew the answer but he asked the question anyway. "Why don't you tell her?"

Peter glared back at Clark. "You of all people should know the answer to that. Tell me something, Clark, is there someone you really care for?" Clark just nods his head in response.

"Have you told her about yourself?" Peter questioned.

"No." Clark answered quietly.

"I am not going to put her in any more danger," Peter said as he sighed and clamed down. "Besides, I just can't tell her."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, but it seems to be killing you," Clark said apologetically.

"Well, what does it do to you when you have to continually lie to people?" Peter asked.

"The same exact thing. Come on, let's go get something to eat." They continued down thestreet for a while in silence until Peter decided to ask a question.

"Tell me, Clark, do you have a girlfriend?" Peter queried.

"No." Clark said as he hung his head. "I have two"—a wide grin breaking out on his face.

Peter's eyes grew big as he exclaimed, "What?"

"I have two good friends that are girls," Clark said, then added more seriously, "at least I think they are still my friends."

"What happened?" Peter asked, curious.

Clark thought about both of Chloe and Lana for a moment before answering; but didn't realize long he taken to answer the question.

Peter snapped his fingers in front of Clark to try to get his attention, "Hey, Earth to Clark."

Clark jumped slightly. "What?"

"You zoned out for a second. What happened to make you think they wouldn't be your friends anymore?"

"Okay, well first of all, their names are Lana and Chloe. You look at Mary Jane the same way that I look at Lana." Peter nodded knowingly.

Clark continued "Well, I had finally started seeing Lana and everything seemed right and was going well for a change." Clark paused for a moment and sighed.

"But?" Peter said and prompted him to continue.

"But, Lana and I weren't sure how to tell Chloe about it," Clark stated.

"Why would you have to tell her?"

"She's also one of my good friends. She eventually confronted me at my farm and told me that she had known all along because she had seen us kissing in the barn. She was yelling at me and told me to have a nice life, then drove off."

"Wait a minute. You live on a farm? An actual farm with cows and chickens and everything?" Peter asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Clark answered, smiling.

"Whoa. I may have to come out and see that." Peter replied.

"Anyway, continue your story. That explains why Chloe would be mad at you, if she still is, what about Lana?"

"As I mentioned before there was a lot of stuff going on and the day I left I drove off with Lana standing in the driveway crying. She said she wanted to know me. I know she thinks she does, but if she knew the real me then she wouldn't have anything to do with me."

"What kind of 'other stuff' was going on?" Peter queried.

"I don't want to talk about it," Clark said a little too forcefully. Peter backed off, slightly hurt.

"Sorry about that. It's just a sensitive issue," Clark said apologetically.

"Don't worry about," Peter said brushing it off.

"So, what is the deal with Mary Jane?" Clark asked

"Oh" Peter sighed. "We are just friends. That's all we can be. My best friend Harry knew how much I liked her, but then went ahead and started seeing her. But, then it didn't work out between them. After that she asked me how I felt about her. I had to tell her I just wanted to be friends. She has been kidnapped and almost killed twice because of me. I can't put her in anymore danger. Also _it_ messes stuff up when I tell her that I will see her plays and then I miss them," Peter said.

"Oh and you weren't helping the other night when you pulled your stunt" Peter said sarcastically.

Clark's face turned red with embarrassment, "Oh no. You were going to see her then. Sorry about that."

"I told you, you were messing up my social life." Peter said as he pushed on Clark's shoulder.

"I am so sorry," Clark said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it" Peter responded.

As they continued walking down the street, Peter felt a small tingle at the base of his skull.

Peter turned around slowly and looked skyward and squinted against the bright sun. He raised his hand to shield his eyes to see if he could tell what had set off his spider sense. At first he couldn't see anything but he heard a high-pitched squeal that seemed very familiar to him. Then suddenly a form appeared against the glare of the sun. Peter's face paled as he instantly recognized what the form was.

"It's not possible, he's dead." Peter said inalmost an inaudible whisper. He hadn't realized that he had said it at all.

Then the form came closer as it spotted its prey and Peter's spidersense went off at full force. Peter's stunned brain started working again and he yelled, "Everybody get down." A pumpkin bomb exploded nearby. Peter crouched down and pulled Clark down next to him as the explosion rocked the area. While the dust was settling Peter ran into a nearby alley to change into his costume. Meanwhile the goblin was making a loop to come back to a second attempt.

Clark stood for a moment, bewildered, then he followed Peter into the alley. In the midst of all the chaos Clark had an odd thought:** "**He wears his costume under his clothes. That has got to be uncomfortable." Then he saw Spiderman swing off to the unknown assailant. Clark knew he needed to help, but there were people everywhere and he couldn't take the chance of anybody seeing him do anything. ThenClark heard another explosion go off and knew that he had to do something even if somebody saw him.

Spiderman had narrowly missed the first attack as a pumpkin bomb whizzed by and hit a nearby water tank. The bomb effectively seared right through the metal stand the water tank was on, causing it to plummet downward onto the curious pedestrians below. Spiderman quickly landed and spun a web out to catch the tank just a few inches above everyone. He then lowered it safely to the ground.

Unfortunately, he wasn't so lucky with the second attack. His opponent took full advantage of the momentary distraction and sent another bomb hurtling toward the roof. It landed right next to Spiderman, causing him to fall backwards towards the street. He didn't have too much time to think before he was speared with the glider and taken skyward.

"Can't have you falling and getting hurt before I get to have my fun with you," the goblin said and laughed manically.

Clark sped up to the top of the roof and saw an unbelievable sight. He saw Spiderman skewered on top of some type of strange glider. However, the strangest thing was the person, he assumed it was a person, controlling the glider. The person looked like hewas wearing a very realistic Halloween costume. The entire costume was a dark green color with a metallic look to it. It had eerie yellow eyes. Clark thought, _if I can bring this thing down then both of us can defeat it._ Clark concentrated his heat vision on the underside of the glider and it began to smoke.

The force of the impact caused Spiderman to roll to the other side of the roof. He lay there deathly still.

The enraged goblin headed straight for Clark. "You should not have interfered. I guess I will have to have my fun with you since Spiderman isn't up to playing right now." He laughed again as he turned and looked at Spiderman, who still lay motionless on the other side of the roof.

Clark struck the first blow and instantly knew that he was in trouble. It had hurt when he hit the mask. It had actually hurt. Clark's head was still spinning from this and his eyes grew wide with shock but that soon turned to horror as his opponent placed his hand firmly around Clark's neck. As soon as he did so, Clark felt like hot needles were being stuck in him all up and down his body. His neck felt like it was on fire. He held Clark firmly against the entrance to roof area. Clark tried prying the lethal hand off his neck, but it was no use, he was not able to budge it. The goblin then began to squeeze, causing Clark to desperately gasp for breath. Just as Clark's world began to grow dark, the lethal force was jerked away.

Spiderman hit the goblin smack in the face with a wad of webbing, then caught his arms and pulled him away from Clark. "Hey, don't forget about me, Greenie." The goblin stood between Spiderman and Clark directly beside where his glider had landed as he pulled furiously at the webbing on his face, trying to get it off. At the same instant that the goblin freed his face of the webbing police sirens could be heard approaching the area.

"This is not over, Spiderman." The goblin spat out with venom as he got on his glider. He threw down a smoke bomb to hide his exit. "Not over by a long shot, because I know who you are, but you don't know me," the goblin said to himself smugly after he had risen in the sky.

Peter knew he should go after the goblin, but then he looked over at Clark slumped next to the entrance of the roof. Peter walked over to Clark. "Hey, we've got to get out of here, we don't want to be here when the cops make it up here. Are you all right? Can you make it okay?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I can run right now," Clark replied, still a little shaken.

"Okay, well hold on. I hope you don't mind heights," Peter replied.

Clark gulped. "Well......."

Peter put his hand around Clark's waist and shot a web out and started swinging to another building a little more than a block away. They landed gently, then Peter said, "Stay here for a minute. I am going to go back for my clothes."

Peter came back and opened the door to the stairway and went inside and quickly changed his clothes. He came back onto the roof and asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, let's go," Clark responded.

They exited the building and walked in silence in the general direction of Clark's apartment. After they arrived there Clark went straight to the refrigerator. "You want a Coke?"

"Yeah," Peter responded. Clark got himself one and threw one to Peter.

"So, what happened to you up there?" Peter queried

"Well" Clark shifted uncomfortably, "you remember when I told you that the ring that I was wearing affected me. It was made out of a red meteor rock."

"Mm-hmm," Peter said as he nodded his head.

"Well." Clark shifted some more. He didn't like talking or even thinking about the effect the rocks had on him. "There is another variety of the rock, it's green. Anytime I am around it, I become extremely weak. When that 'thing' grabbed me it felt just like someone had placed a large rock right up next to my neck."

"But, you seem to be okay now."

"Yeah, as long as I can get away from it, I'm fine. So, what was that thing? You seemed to know him," Clark asked.

"That was the Green Goblin." Peter replied as Clark's eyes got wide and he chocked on his coke.

"Are you all right?" Peter asked, looking at Clark, really puzzled.

"I'm fine. Just got a little choked up there." _I wonder if that is the reason I felt bad._

"As I was saying, that was the Green Goblin." Peter paused and looked, slightly confused, at Clark to see if he was going to get the same reaction. Seeing none, he continued, "But, it couldn't have been the real Green Goblin."He sighed heavily.

"Why couldn't it be the 'real' Green Goblin?" Clark asked cautiously.

"Because he's dead," Peter said with his eyes downcast.

Clark could tell there was more to the story. "What happened?"

"I, well, I mean Spiderman had to fight the Green Goblin. He died as a result of the fight. I didn't kill him, though. He tried to spear me with his glider; I managed to get out of the way. But he was then speared with it," Peter said solemnly.

"You couldn't help that, it is not your fault that he died."

"Yeah, I know," Peter said unconvincingly.

"I need to go," Peter said as he placed the now empty Coke can on the counter and left the apartment.


	10. Ch 10

"Come on, Clark. I don't want to be late. The usher here is really strict about people arriving on time," Peter said as he quickly walked down the street.

"We have plenty of time," Clark replied as he strolled along.

Peter hurried up to the theater door expecting to see the same obnoxious usher, but to his surprise there was a different person standing there.

"Hello, sir. Welcome to the show," the usher said with a warm smile on his face.

Confused but also very relieved, Peter asked, "What happened to the last guy who was the usher here?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to say anything," the usher whispered, "but if you won't say anything I'll tell you."

"Not a word," Peter said, his curiosity piqued.

"Well, you wouldn't believe it, but what I heard happened was he got fired because of some old lady. She came down here and told the management that her nephew had been treated rudely and she wanted the usher fired." The usher paused dramaticallyfor a moment, then continued. "Management wasn't really paying her any attention until the phone rang. Mrs. Harding, the main contributor to the theater, called and asked if there was an elderly lady complaining about the service someone had received there. She then told them if they wanted to continue to receive their funding to do what she said. Can you believe it?"

Peter couldn't help but smile as heard about what his Aunt May had done. "No, I can't believe it. I have never heard of anything like that happening before."

The usher shook his head in disbelief. "I know. Enjoy the show."

Peter and Clark settled into their seats near the front of the theater and waited for the curtain to rise. They didn't have to wait long and soon both were engrossed in the play. At one point during the play Mary Jane looked out into the audience and her eyes connected with Peter's; he smiled brightly at her while she blushed, paused for amoment, and thencontinued on with the play. The play finished with thundering applause from the audience.

After the play was over Peter and Clark went to congratulate Mary Jane on a great performance. Just as they approached the backstage door, it opened and Harry appeared from behind it.

"Harry," Peter said, startled. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came by to tell MJ what a wonderful performance that was," Harry said flatly. "Who is your friend, Peter? We haven't been introduced."

Clark could see how awkward the situation was and extended his hand while he introduced himself. "Clark Kent, nice to meet you."

Harry took Clark's outstretched hand and grasped it firmly. Instantly Clark's face had a look of pain on it.

"Didn't hurt you, did I?" Harry said sarcastically.

"No," Clark said as he snatched his hand back.

"I've got to be going," Harry said as he brushed past Peter, bumping him. They watched him walk away for a moment before turning and entering the dressing room.

When they entered Peter saw MJ sitting on a stool in front of a large mirror at the far corner of the room. There was a small, white counter with a bouquet of flowers over to one side. As Peter approached he could hear music playing on the small radio close to her feet.

_I'd give up forever to touch you, _

_because I know that you feel me somehow_

_Sooner or later its over, _

_I just don't want to miss you right now_

MJ turned around as she saw them approach.

"Hi, Peter!"

"The performance was magnificent," Peter said as he leaned in to give MJ a small peck on the cheek. However, MJ turned and kissed Peter on the lips, closing her eyes. Peter's eyes widened in surprise; then he relaxed and time seemed to stand still as he enjoyed the moment. He then hesitantly pulled away. MJ slowly opened her eyes. She knew it was wrong to kiss him; but she had never gotten that kiss to prove to herself that he really didn't have any feeling for her.

"I'm glad you came to see the show."

Her eyes still had a slightly glazed appearance to them. She eventually seemed to realize there was another person in the room as she asked, "Clark, what did you think of the play?"

"I really enjoyed it and I thought that you were wonderful," Clark said.

A knock turned everyone's attention as John Jameson entered the room.

"John! I want you to meet someone. This is my friend, Peter Parker and his friend Clark Kent," Mary Jane exclaimed.

John extended his hand while smiling warmly. "It's nice to finally meet you, Peter."

"Same here," Peter said unenthusiastically as he shook his hand.

"Hi," John said as he shook Clark's hand.

"We need to be going MJ. That was a wonderful performance," Peter said as they turned to leave the dressing room.

As they walked down the street Peter was rather quiet, just lost in his own thoughts. The silence was getting to Clark, so he decided to start talking. "So, what was the deal with that guy we met in the hallway? He acted like he couldn't stand to be near you."

"That was Harry Osborn. He probably can't stand to be around me right now. He thinks I killed his father," Peter said sadly.

Clark's eyes got big as he replied, "Why would he think that?"

"You know when I said the Green Goblin died as a result of a fight with Spiderman. Well, Harry's dad was the Green Goblin," Peter said solemnly.

Clark didn't know what to say, he was soshocked. They walked in a silence for several minutes.

Clark then thought of something he thought might cheer Peter up. "So, what happened with you and Mary Jane back there?"

"Oh, it was nothing," Peter said, shrugging it off.

"Nothing, come on. Neither one of you were even aware anyone else was in the room," Clark said trying to get Peter to talk about it.

"Well, she is about to get married to John," Peter replied.

"Okay, but you can't tell me after what I just saw that she doesn't still have feelings for you," Clark said.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Peter said smiling as he thought about it.

-------

The next morning Peter went to see Aunt May. "Hi, Peter! How are you?" she said as she hugged him.

"I'm just fine," Peter said, smiling. They walked into the dining room together. "Peter, would you like something to drink?"

"No, thanks. I'm fine, Aunt May." He sat down while Aunt May poured herself a cup of tea.

"I'm glad you're doing well. You seem to be in a very good mood today," she said as sat down.

"I went to see MJ in her new play last night," Peter replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"Ahhh. I see. She is a really nice girl. Did you enjoy the play?"

"Yes, the play is great. You know what, I found out something interesting when I was there," Peter replied mysteriously.

"What was that, dear?" Aunt May asked.

"They have a different usher working there," Peter said trying very hard to keep a straight face.

"Oh, really," Aunt May said as she took a sip of her tea.

"You wouldn't by chance have had anything to do with that, would you?" Peter asked.

"Now, what would make you think a silly thing such as that?" she replied innocently.

"I talked to the person who is now working as the usher and he told me a very interesting story about how the last guy got fired. Something about someone going down there and complaining about rude treatment and receiving a phone call from a big contributor to the theater," Peter said, smiling mischievously.

Aunt May looked slightly embarrassed, "I just couldn't stand by and let them treat you like that."

"It's okay. I'm glad that you are concerned about me," Peter said, patting her hand. "So, how did you do it?"

Aunt Mae got a look of great pride on her face. "My new neighbor, Ruby, has a granddaughter that works over at the theater. She is the one that is in charge of putting things together for the bigwig contributors. Ruby is always talking about all the swanky stuff they do. I told her about how you were treated. She thought that was wrong and thought just like me that something should be done about it. So, we came up with the plan for me to go down there while she called on the phone and pretended to be one of the contributors."

Peter just sat there in amazement of his aunt for a moment. "Is there anything else you have been up to you haven't told me about?" he said, smiling.

"Well....."


	11. Ch 11

Clark sat at his apartment thinking. He hadn't slept good the night before because he kept thinking about Peter's friend Harry. _Harry's dad had been the original Green Goblin. Harry's dad died as a result of his fight with Spiderman. Didn't Peter say earlier that Harry was the only one who knows that he is Spiderman. That explains why Harry was so rude to Peter the other night. Peter had already explained that much._

It hurt when he shook my hand, but how is that possible? He can't be a meteor freak as far as I know he has never been to Smallville.At the moment Clark really missed Chloe. She would know how to figure this out.

Then Clark thought about his encounter with the new Green Goblin. It hurt when he grabbed Clark. A thought occurred to Clark and he whispered, "Oh no".

----------

Lex walked into the Oscorp boardroom carrying a slim silver briefcase. He walked up and placed the case on the table. He then looked at Harry sitting at the other end of the table playing with a pen seeming to be mesmerized by it. Harry had a similar looking briefcase sitting in front of him.

"Here are the materials that you requested," Lex said as he extended his hand towards the case indicating for Harry to have a look inside. Harry finally made eye contact with Lex and it slightly unnerved him. Harry had such coldness in his eyes but also had a hint of wildness also as if you couldn't tell what he might do next. Harry got up and walked around the table to where Lex was standing. He unclipped the clasps on the suitcase and raised the lid. He looked on the green rocks with maniacal glee, a wide smile stretching across his face. "Yes, this will do. This will do just fine," Harry said while continuing to stare at the rocks.

Harry's peculiar behavior was really concerning Lex about Harry's mental stability. Lex started to leave the room, but Harry's attention suddenly switched to Lex. "Don't leave. Not until you've been paid." Harry started toward Lex dangerously. Lex prepared himself for a fight. Lex quickly hit him with a right hook and then a left cross. Harry's head moved from side-to-side but otherwise there was no effect.

"Now, my turn," Harry said then punched Lex squarely in the jaw causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.

It was late at night by the time that the theater closed for the actors to go home. The crescent moon was out but provided little light to see by.

"Goodnight Rose," Mary Jane said as they exited the theater.

"Goodnight Mary Jane. Are you sure you're going to be alright walking home by yourself?" Rose asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine"

"Okay. See you tomorrow," Rose said as she waved bye and turned and walked away.

"See you tomorrow," Mary Jane said as she started down the street.

Mary Jane had only gone two blocks when she got the feeling she was being watched. Instinctively she turned around to see if anything was there. She scanned both sides of the street but didn't see anything.

Okay, MJ you are just scaring yourself, there is nothing behind you," she said out loud to herself to help keep calm. She unconsciously quickened her pace slightly. She just couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. She turned around a second time to prove to herself nothing was there.

"See there is nothing to be afraid of," she said to herself. Then she turned around and saw Harry standing directly in front of her. Mary Jane was startled by his sudden appearance and gave a small scream.

"Talking to yourself, MJ. You know somebody would think you were crazy," Harry said shaking his head.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Mary Jane asked still very frightened.

"I came to see you," he said as he quickly pulled out a handkerchief that he had soaked in chloroform. Mary Jane struggled before becoming limp. Harry gingerly picked her up and disappeared into the dark night.

Peter walked up to his apartment tiredly. He had had a really long day. He could hear the phone ringing through the door. He fumbled with the lock before finally opening the door. He threw down his backpack and his camera case. The phone was still ringing incessantly. He thought about not answering it, he was so tired. But whoever it was would not give and he reached over and answered the phone.

"Hello," he answered tiredly.

"Peter, where have you been? I have been trying to reach you all day," Clark said impatiently.

"Well, I had to go to class then I had to work," Peter said slightly annoyed. "What's going on?"

"I need to talk to you in person," Clark said seriously.

"Can't it wait until in the morning? I just walked in the door," Peter answered tiredly.

"No, I really need to tell you this in person. It is really important," Clark repeated.

"Alright, I'll be right there," Peter said as he hung up the phone. Well I might as well have some fun while I am out. Peter changed into his costume and headed out over the city.

Unbeknownst to Peter, he was not the only one out at night. Soon the hunter had spotter its prey. "Let's see where you are off to tonight," he said lowly to himself. He followed Spiderman at a safe distance to not attract any attention.

Peter landed on the roof of Clark's apartment building. He had a slight feeling that something wasn't right and he looked around to make sure no one was in sight. "Okay, you are just tired and feeling paranoid," he said as changed back into regular clothes before entering the building.

Clark answered the knock on his door to see Peter standing there slightly annoyed.

"So, what is so important that I had to come out tonight and this couldn't wait until in the morning," Peter said exasperated.

"Okay. I really don't know how to say this. So, I am just going to say it," Clark stammered before pausing a moment.

"Alright, out with it already," Peter replied hastily.

"Okay, remember what happened to me when we were fighting the Green Goblin," Clark said his words rushing out.

"Yeah," Peter said confused not knowing where this going.

"Then I shook Harry's hand after Mary Jane's play and I felt the same thing when I touched him," Clark continued rapidly.

"So, where are you going with this?" Peter said wanting Clark to spell it out for him.

"Peter, I think Harry is ..." Clark's words were cut off as an explosion blew out the large window spraying the room with glass.

"Me," the goblin said and laughed manically as appeared in the room.

Peter looked on in disbelief at the green costumed figure before him. Clark looked on concerned about what the goblin was about to do and if he would able to stop him or not.

Peter was finally able to speak. "Harry, is that you? What have you done?"

The goblin shot back with venom dripping in his voice, "What have I done? It's what you did. You killed my father. You took something from me so I am going to take everything from you now." He then threw down two pumpkin smoke bombs and thick orange and green began to fill the apartment. Peter and Clark both began to cough through the thick smoke. Clark began to feel lightheaded just before the room went black and he fell to the floor with a hard thud.

"Clark!" Peter said as he tried to get over to where Clark was, but he was also beginning to pass out. He fell to his knees, the last thing he saw before passing out was the Goblin hoisting Clark onto the glider and leaving through the smoke.


	12. Ch 12

Peter stirred on the floor, his eyes slowly opened to the wreckage of the room. He blinked several times before being able to keep his eyes open. He sat up which caused to his head to throb. He mind felt really groggy and he sat there for a while and looked around to try and get his bearings. After a minute, his head cleared and everything that had just happened came rushing back to him.

"Harry," Peter said sadly. Then his mind fixed on what Harry had said. He was going to take someone as his revenge. He took Clark but what about....

" Aunt May" Peter said aloud.

Peter quickly got up despite the headache he still had and looked for Clark's phone. He found it and it was luckily undamaged. He hurriedly dialed Aunt Mae's number hoping that she was alright. He anxiously waited as the phone rang. "Come on, Come on. Please answer it," Peter pleaded with the phone.

After the fourth ring, Aunt May groggily answered the phone, "Hello."

Peter was so relieved to hear her voice, he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Peter. I'm fine. What's wrong? Are you Okay?" Aunt May asked worried.

"I'm fine. I just had a bad dream and couldn't sleep. I just wanted to hear your voice." Peter said soothingly.

Aunt May smiled, "I'm fine dear. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just go back to sleep," Peter said caringly.

"Okay. Bye, Peter" Aunt May as she hung up the phone.

Peter then dialed MJ. He waited while her phone rang. "Please answer the phone, MJ." It continued ringing until the answering machine came on. "MJ, this is Peter. If your're there please pick up." Peter listened as silence echoed across the phone lines. He hung up the phone and changed back into his costume. _Please be okay _Peter thought as he started to swing across the city over to MJ's apartment building.

He landed with a slight thump on the roof of her apartment building. He crawled down to her window, hoping that she was there and just didn't answer the phone because she was asleep. Peter looked through the window see MJ anywhere. He did notice that her bed looked like it had not been touched and she probably hadn't made it back from the theater.

He crawled back up to the top of the roof and thought for a moment. "Okay, Harry has Clark and MJ," Peter said in still in disbelief that his once good friend could have done this. "So, where would he have taken them?" Peter said as he paused for a moment. "The Oscorp Plant. That is where he would feel most at home."

Clark groggily opened his eye, but when he did he had a splitting headache and closed them back. He tried to open his eyes a second time and the effect wasn't quite as bad and he was able to keep them open this time. Then he tried to sit up and that just made the room spin so he just laid back down.

Mary Jane noticed Clark beginning to rouse and quietly called to him, "Clark." She didn't get a response. "Clark!" she tried again a little louder and more urgently.

Clark heard his name being called and tried to sit up again this time succeeding. Mary Jane scooted over to Clark. "Clark, are you alright?" she asked concerned.

Clark squinted a little against the bright light in the room. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little woozy. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mary Jane said slightly uneasy.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Mary Jane asked.

Clark tried to X-ray the door. The door started to fade away a little but then Clark had a shooting pain through his head. "Owww," Clark said as he rubbed the side of his ruefully.

"Clark, what's wrong?" Mary Jane asked concerned.

"Nothing my head is still spinning a little," Clark said calmly trying to calm Mary Jane calm.

Clark and Mary Jane sat back against the wall unsure of what was going to happen next. _"Well, I don't know if I am going to be able to get us out of this one."_

Spiderman landed quietly on top of the Oscorp building. He waldked over to the ventilation shaft and took off the cover laying it gently over to the side. He had been crawling for some distance before he heard voices. He kept following the sound through the tunnel. _Just keep talking._ He kept going until he looked down through a vent and saw Clark and MJ sitting next to each other leaning up against the wall. _Good they're safe. Now to get them out._ The next hole he came to he punched out the vent and jumped through the hole. He landed right outside of their room in a room in the warehouse portion of the plant. There were canisters of different shape and size lining the room.

He walked over to the door and looked at the lock on it. He pushed the button that he thought would open it. As the metallic door slid open Clark and Mary Jane sat waiting, frightened too see who was going to be on the other side. Spiderman appeared at the door. "Your rescue awaits."

Clark and Mary Jane quickly got up and started to leave the room. "Come on, before Greenie comes back."

"Too late," the goblin cackled as he flew into the room from a skylight.

Spiderman instantly turned serious. "Get her out of here."

"But," Clark protested. He couldn't leave him alone even if he wasn't completely back to his normal strength.

"Now," Spiderman said forcefully in a tone that he recognized from his father that you don't argue with.

Clark turned to Mary Jane and grabbed her arm. "I have got to get you out of here."

"No, you can't leave him. You have to help him," Mary Jane pleaded with him.

"But, what about you? I told him I would get you out of here" Clark said confused about what to do.

"I can get out of here. Just go help him. Please!" Mary Jane said imploringly.

Clark wasn't sure what to do, but Mary Jane slipped out of his grip and started running to the doorway.

"Well, at least she's safe," Clark thought as he turned to the fight going on in the warehouse.

No one noticed that Mary Jane had stopped at the door and was now watching the entire scene unfold.

When Clark turned back to the fight he saw bombs going off everywhere and Spiderman flipping and twisting to avoid them. Clark didn't know what to do to help, he wasn't anywhere near 100 percent yet and if he got too close then we wouldn't be able to do anything at all. Parts of the building were already starting to catch on fire.

Just then one of the bomb's exploded right next to Spiderman's head. The heat from the blast causing his mask to catch on fire. He quickly pulled it off as he stumbled backwards. As he fell his head turned and his eyes locked with MJ's and he knew she knew. Then he landed and felt the blackness of unconciouness consume him. He lay on the floor of the warehouse completely motionless. The goblin walked up to Spiderman and cackled, "Now, I will have my revenge."

"Not a chance," Clark said as he hit the goblin in the side with a steel beam using all the strength he had. It contacted with a sickening crunch sending the Goblin flying across the room and landing in a crumpled heap.

Clark bent down over Peter and gently shook his shoulder. "Come on. Wake up. We have got to get out of here."

Peter didn't respond to start with, so Clark shook a little harder. "Come on. Please wake up," Clark said urgently. Clark looked around worried about the fire worsening.

Peter finally came to groggily. "What?" He looked up at Clark slightly confused. "Okay, just let the room stopping spinning."

Clark smiled, happy that his friend was okay. Clark then reached down and picked up Peter's mask. "You might want this."

Peter looked down at it and put it back on. "Yeah"

Peter and Mary Jane quickly made it back over to where Harry and Mary Jane were. "You get her home. I'm going to take care of him." Peter turned towards Harry then turned back to MJ. "Meet me on your roof in 30 minutes we need to talk." He then picked up Harry and webbed off.

Mary Jane was up on the roof thinking when Peter landed. He made a web hammock for them and they sat down in it. He then took off his mask. "I know I have a lot of explaining to do," Peter started off.

"No, this really explains a lot," MJ said softly. "I think in a way I have always known."

"I wanted to tell you. This is the reason that we can't be together. I couldn't put you in danger because of me. If anything happened to you...... I don't know what I would do." Peter sadly got up and put his mask back on and swung off.

The next day

Clark walked into Peter's apartment. Peter was just sitting on the bed staring at the wall when Clark walked in. He just stood at the doorway for a moment with his head hung down unsure about what he should do. He eventually looked up, but then quickly looked back down. "I haven't been exactly honest with you." Clark then closed the door and shuffled into the apartment.

"I should have been honest to start with especially after everything you told me. I just have a very hard time opening up to people," Clark stopped and looked up for a sign of encouragement to continue.

Peter nodded knowingly. Clark then took a seat in a nearby chair telling his whole story from the beginning. Peter sat there through the entire story not saying a word just letting Clark get out everything he needed. After Clark got through talking he seemed to feel better it was like he felt lighter. As if the enormous load he had been carrying had lifted a little.

Peter sat there quiet for a moment after Clark quit talking. He thought for a moment then said, "You know, Clark, you can't run from who you are. I tried it once. I thought that if I quit being Spiderman then all my problems would go away. That just doesn't work. Yeah, it may seem to at the beginning. But, then your problems will catch up with you again and you are just further away from where you need to be with the same problems you had to start with. I think the best thing you can do is to go home. From what you've told me, you're parents love you very much. You need to go home and see them."

Clark sat there very thoughtful, just thinking about everything Peter had said. "You know what you're right. You've been a great friend. Thanks, man." Clark got up and gave Peter a hug, then turned to walk out the door. Just as he put his hand on the knob he turned facing Peter, "Come out and see me sometime, okay?"

"I'll do that." Peter said smiling.

Clark smiled brightly and walked out the door. Just as Clark stepped out the front door to the apartment complex a taxi pulled up. Clark turned to see who was getting out of the taxi. MJ stepped out dressed in a beautiful white wedding dress. She seemed oblivious to everything around her except the apartment building. She didn't even notice Clark standing there on the sidewalk. She hurriedly entered the building.

Curious, Clark switched on his X-ray vision and saw Peter answer the door with MJ standing on the other side. He then heard her say, "Peter Parker, isn't it about time someone saved you." Clark smiled and continued to walk down the street toward home.

_Loving might mean taking chances, their worth taking_

_Loving might be a mistake but its worth making_

_When you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_I hope you dance_


	13. Ch 13

ch 13

The motorcycle's engine hummed as it went down the road. The hum quieted a bit as Clark unconsciously slowed down as he passed the "Welcome to Smallville" sign. As he past it, he thought I can still turn back. It's not too late. He continued on down the road, but the doubts were still lingering in his head. They seemed to get worse the closer he got to home. The one place he couldn't decide if he wanted to see or not. One part of him wanted to see it and another part dreaded it. What if they don't want to see me again? What if they hate me? Clark thought about everything that he had done. He had run away, stolen things and Clark swallowed against the lump that had formed in his throat. He had put his mother in the hospital and had killed their unborn child. His little brother or sister. Their real child. He tried to push the thoughts away as he stopped at the entrance to the road to the farm.

I can still turn around. They would never know I was here. No, I have to do this. I can't run anymore. He slowly went down the road into the driveway. He looked around the farm like he was seeing it for the first time. He saw the hole where the storm cellar used to be had been covered up. He didn't see the familiar truck in the driveway. As he continued to look around the farm he noticed there was no sound. There were no cows mooing or birds chirping, the only sound he could hear was the sound of his own heart beating rapidly.

He then turned and looked at the doorway. He saw his mother on the other side of the screen door. The sunlight was reflecting off of her hair making her look like an angel standing there.

Martha stood there in the doorway afraid to move, blink or even breathe for fear that the image in front of her might disappear like a dream. She had heard someone drive up and thought it might have been Jonathan coming back from town. She stood there for a second more but then couldn't stand it any longer; she had to see if the dream was real and rushed out of the door toward the motorcycle.

Clark got off the motorcycle and rushed towards her. They embraced each other in an enveloping hug. Time seemed to stand still as they stood there, reassuring each other that this was indeed real.

Clark finally broke the silence. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Clark," Martha said as she looked up at Clark.

"But, how could you? Everything I've done," Clark said as he started to back up.

Martha was not going to let him get out of her grasp. She pulled him back towards her and cupped his face in her hands. "Clark listen to me carefully. You are my son. You will always be my son. I will always love you. No matter what you have done. Now, lets go inside okay?" she replied lovingly.

Clark nodded and walked inside with her.


	14. Ch 14

Ch 14

"So, where's dad?"

"He went to town to get some groceries. He should be back anytime now," Martha replied. They turned and looked out of the window, when they heard the vehicle pull into the driveway.

Jonathan felt like he had been living in a daze. It was like he was living on autopilot ever since Clark had left. He had gone on taking care of the farm, but he was just going through the motions. Everything reminded him of his son and the fact that he was not there. His heart wasn't in the farm work that he did to try and get his mind off of his problems. His heart was out there in the world somewhere with his son.

Jonathan was still in a daze when he pulled up to the house and he didn't notice the motorcycle sitting in the driveway. He got out of the truck with both arms full of groceries. Jonathan walked in saying, "Martha, you didn't say what kind of flour to get so….." he stopped mid sentence when he looked up and saw Clark standing there.

"Hi, dad." Clark said with a nervous smile on his face.

Jonathan couldn't believe his eyes, he forgot about the groceries in his hand as he headed towards Clark.

Clark blurred over to his father to keep the groceries from falling to the floor. Jonathan grabbed Clark in a huge bear hug. "Dad, you're squishing the groceries." Jonathan gave a smile while Martha came and rescued the groceries. Jonathan continued to embrace his son, very glad that he was safe."

"I missed you, dad, " Clark said softly.

"I know son," Jonathan replied. "Me too. Me too."

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone," Clark said sadly. "It was the only way that I could think of to keep Jor-el out of our lives. I didn't want him to make me leave." Clark looked up with pain evident in his eyes.

"Why didn't you talk to us before you did something like that? You didn't know what would happen when you put that key into the ship. You could have really hurt yourself," Jonathan replied, concerned.

"I knew you would try to talk me out of it and I thought I could handle it;" Clark said sadly. "I guess I was wrong."

Jonathan put his hand on Clark's shoulder reassuringly, "Son, you should have talked to us about this ahead of time. But, this is not entirely all your fault. I should not have pushed you away like that. That is when you needed me the most and I turned my back on you. I'm sorry, son." He then pulled Clark towards him and gave him a much needed hug.

After a few seconds father and son parted. "There's something else that I haven't told you. " Clark said slightly nervous. "Dad you probably should sit down." Jonathan sat down unsure of what was about to happen.

"I wasn't just hearing voices before I left. Jor-el also burned me." Clark said.

"What? Honey, are you okay?" Martha said as she jumped up to look over Clark and make sure that he was alright.

"I'm fine now, Mom. The scar is gone. It went away when I took off the ring," Clark answered.

"Son, how did you get the ring off?", Jonathan asked, curious since it was so hard to get it off the first time.

"Well, actually you're the reason that I took it off." Clark looked at Jonathan and he seemed pleasantly surprised but also really confused.

"How?" Jonathan queried.

"Well, I met a new friend in New York although I didn't know that at the time. We got into a fight and I …. I " Clark could hardly bring himself to say what he had almost done. "I almost ended it." Clark hung his head ashamed.

"But you didn't, right?" Jonathan prompted, hopeful that his son hadn't done anything that couldn't be taken back.

"I was about to. But, then I thought of you and how you always taught me that above all else to do no harm. After that I was able to overcome it and remove the ring," 

"I am glad that you are alright, son, and that your back home," Jonathan said genuinely.

"What happened to your friend? Did he see you do anything?" Martha asked, concerned.

"He's fine," Clark said trying to avoid the second question.

"And," Martha prompted.

"He saw something … but its okay," Clark added quickly.

"And just how is this okay?", Jonathan replied getting worried.

"Because my friend is Peter Parker," Clark said as if that explained everything.

"And why should that make me feel any better?" Jonathan asked.

"Wait a minute. You said Peter Parker?" Martha said slowly as if the name was beginning to click in her head.

"Hmmm Mmm," Clark replied.

"What, have you heard of him or something?" Jonathan asked slightly confused.

"Yeah, I think so. Isn't he the one who takes pictures of Spiderman?" Martha asked.

"Okay, who is Spiderman?" Jonathan asked feeling completely out of the loop.

"Oh, he is a guy who can climbs walls and shoot web, right Clark?" Martha replied.

"That's right, mom. But, he doesn't just take pictures of Spiderman. He is Spiderman," Clark stated.

"Okay, so a guy who can climb walls and shoot web saw you use your powers?" Jonathan said.

"That right, dad." Clark said.

"But, he doesn't know anything else, right?" Jonathan was trying to comfort himself in the fact that this stranger didn't know everything.

"Well, yeah he does. I told him," Clark said adding quickly "Before you panic. I told him because he told me who he was. He was also the person that convinced me that I needed to come home."

"Okay, but I still don't feel good about this," Jonathan said unconvinced.

"Don't worry dad. He won't say anything. He knows what it is like to be different." Clark replied.

Later that night…

Martha and Jonathan both lay in bed pretending to sleep. Jonathan couldn't wait any longer. He quietly got up so that he wouldn't disturb Martha. He tiptoed down the hall and peered into the dark bedroom. He saw the familiar form resting peacefully in his bed. Jonathan stood there for a moment and just watched him sleep. He then closed the door back and tiptoed back to bed.

"Well.." Martha said.

"I thought you were asleep. I didn't mean to wake you." Jonathan replied quietly.

"You didn't wake me up. I was wanting to do the same thing you did," Martha said warmly.

"He is sleeping soundly and so should we," he replied.

"I can now," Martha replied.

THE END


End file.
